cahetanteibufandomcom-20200215-history
Chapters
With each magazine comes the latest chapter of the series. And within each of the volumes available, there are around 8 to 9 chapters compiled together, plus an omake. All available chapters of Cahe Detective Club are right here, all up-to-date, even those that have not been released in volume/tankobon form. Read about them as you may. Those with a * are release dates which may not be accurate, due to the lack of original sources. They are estimates based on release patterns and the likelihood of their release date. Chapters List Volume 1 Order one: Cafe Detective Club (October 22nd, 2009) Order two: Cafe Detective Club Open!! (November 19th, 2009) Order three: General Physical Strength Test (December 17th, 2009) Order four: Girl's Talk? (January 21st, 2010) Order five: Cafe Detective Club Off- Campus Activities (February 18th, 2010) Order six: Emina's House (March 25th, 2010) Order seven: A Month Since Opening (April 29th, 2010) Order eight: Mixed Feelings about the Examination (May 27th, 2010) Volume 2 Order nine: Touma and his Best Friends (June 24th, 2010) Order ten: Rainy Day (July 29th, 2010) Order eleven: The Senile Barber (September 30th, 2010) Order twelve: Hatoyama Miyu's Ordeals (October 28th, 2010*) Order thirteen: Study Session for the End-Term Test (November 25th, 2010*) Order fourteen: The First Time Staying Overnight (January 13th, 2011*) Order fifteen: Hanazono Shizuka's Secret (January 27th, 2011*) Order sixteen: The Resting Days, Here and There (February 24th, 2011*) Order seventeen: A Hot Day (March 31st, 2011*) Volume 3 Order eighteen: To the Cahe Club's Mystery Tour (May 12th, 2011) Order nineteen: To the Beach (May 26th, 2011) Order twenty: Mystery Night Performance Begins (June 30th, 2011) Order twenty-one: A Night during the Trip (July 28th, 2011) Order twenty-two: Springtime for a Beginner of Romance (September 1st, 2011) Order twenty-three: Mystery Night - Clarification Arc (September 29th, 2011) Order twenty-four: Mystery Night Epilogue (October 27th, 2011) Order twenty-four-point-five: Another Trip - First Part (October 27th, 2011) Order twenty-five: Another Trip - Second Part (November 24th, 2011) Order twenty-six: The End of the Summer Break (January 12th, 2012) Volume 4 Order twenty-seven: Semester 2 Begin (January 26th, 2012) Order twenty-eight: Even If You Walk Slowly (February 23rd, 2012) Order twenty-nine: Tonight will be a Party ♥ (March 29th, 2012) Order thirty: Night of the Sixteenth Year (May 10th, 2012) Order thirty-one: The Popular Pair (May 31st, 2012) Order thirty-two: It's Still Hot (June 28th, 2012) Order thirty-three: Keep all the Gossip 'till after Dinner ♥ (July 26th, 2012) Order thirty-four: The 2nd Club Staff Body Measurement Test (August 30th, 2012) Order thirty-five: A Day of Free Time (September 27th, 2012) Volume 5 Order thirty-six: Tsubame All-Girls High School Sport's Festival (October 25th, 2012) Order thirty-seven: Sport's Festival - The Decisive Battle (November 29th, 2012) Order thirty-eight: General Election for the Cahe Detective Club's Mascot (December 27th, 2012) Order thirty-nine: The Mania Does Not Stop (January 31st, 2013) Order forty: School Festival - Preparation Part (February 28th, 2013) Order forty-one - School Festival Commence (March 28th, 2013) Order forty-two - The Way to Walk around the School Festival (May 9th, 2013) Order forty-three - School Fest: Last Day - Morning (May 30th, 2013) Volume 6 Order forty-four - School Fest: Last Day - Midday (June 27th, 2013) Order forty-five - School Fest: Last Day - Afternoon (July 25th, 2013) Order forty-six - Festival Closing & Night Fest Live Performance (August 29th, 2013) Order forty-seven - And After the End of the Festival (September 26th, 2013) Order forty-eight - A Day He Forgot His Cellphone (October 31st, 2013) Order forty-nine - Manga ~ Cahe Detective Club's Bit of Past Stories (November 28th, 2013) Order fifty - Cahe Detective Club's First-Love Stories (January 16th, 2014) Order fifty-one - Let's Go Play at the Modeling Club! (January 30th, 2014) Volume 7 Order fifty-two - The Club Presidents of Tsubame Academy for Girls (February 27th, 2014) Order fifty-three - Cold Days (March 27th, 2014) Order fifty-four - Play with Words (May 15th, 2014) Order fifty-five - Christmas Party (May 29th, 2014) Order fifty-six - Story-hunt of the Naguri Home (June 26th, 2014) Order fifty-seven - Party Night (July 31st, 2014) Order fifty-eight - End of the Year for the Tokigawa Residence (August 28th, 2014) Order fifty-nine - Happy New Year, I'll Be in Your Care (September 25th, 2014) Volume 8 Order sixty - It's the Third Semester (October 30th, 2014) Order sixty-one - A Certain Day at Kamome High School (November 27th, 2014) Order sixty-two - Still Early for a Bloody Valentine (January 22nd, 2015) Order sixty-three - Valentine Eve (February 26th, 2015) Order sixty-four - A Bit of a Happy (?) Valentine (March 26th, 2015) Order sixty-five - Tsubame Girl's Marathon Run (May 14th, 2015) Order sixty-six - Day of Snow (May 28th, 2015) Order sixty-seven - Return on a Winter Day's Morning♡ (June 25th, 2015) Volume 9 Order sixty-eight - Machi-yan and Emi- (July 30th, 2015) Order sixty-nine - Approach of Spring? (August 27th, 2015) Order seventy - Those Who Go, Those Who Come (September 24th, 2015) Order seventy-one - A New Wave (October 29th, 2015) Order seventy-two - Renewal Meeting (November 26th, 2015) Next Chapter to be Released ~ ''Order seventy-three - Out on January 21st, 2016 ~'' Category:Chapters